The present invention relates to scented wax candles and more particularly to a system and process for manufacturing a scented candle made of scented wax beads and covered with a solid wax topping.
Scented candles are a popular fixture in many homes. Generally, candles consist of one or more solid wax components, with one or more fragrances. Of some increasing popularity are candles made of small beads of scented wax, to be assembled in a vessel by the end user, marketed as do-it-yourself kits.
While candles made from beads of wax have many benefits, they can also present some practical difficulties. First, most of the currently marketed wax bead candles are only available as do-it-yourself kits, where the beads are shipped and available for purchase separately from the container and the wick. The consumer has the benefit of being able to choose the container apart from the wax portion, but the consumer must also assemble the candle. Filling a container with thousands of small beads while keeping the wick in place could be a messy task. In addition, current candles made of wax beads are manufactured one at a time which makes it difficult to mass market such candles.
Of course, the wholesaler or retailer may assemble the candles pre-purchase. In a wax bead candle, however, the wick, which is normally held in a central position in solid wax candles, may shift during transportation and in use because the beads are fluid. The wax beads themselves also may shift during transportation and use, resulting in loss or an uneven appearance. The latter result is especially problematic if different wax bead colors and/or fragrances are layered to provide an aesthetic effect.
The manufacture of such a beaded candle through an automated process poses several obstacles because the beads can shift during shipping thereby greatly changing both the performance and appearance of the candles. There is also a concern that the wick would shift as the volume of beads moves within the jar which could cause uneven burning.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing a candle comprised of wax beads that can be packaged and shipped in commercial quantities without significant added cost or processing steps to keep the beads in place.
Another object of the present invention it to provide a system and method for manufacturing a candle comprised of wax beads that maintains the position of the wick in the center of the candle vessel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for manufacturing a candle comprised of wax beads that manufactures candles in high volumes.